


Keeping Your Cool

by baezechirrut



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: M/M, PWP, and a little bit of cliff being sentimental too, just pure porn, there’s no content it’s literally just them fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baezechirrut/pseuds/baezechirrut
Summary: Just pure unadulterated pornography sorry not sorry. Cliff is just a physical manifestation of “Top Energy.”
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Keeping Your Cool

Rick is more flexible than Cliff thought. He was practically bent in half like a fucking lawn chair underneath his stunt double’s body. 

Cliff stares at the smooth leg that’s draped over his shoulder. The skin is soft and dewy from sweat, and not a single scar is visible on his body in comparison to Cliff’s own. It’s obviously normal; they can’t have the actor get actually hurt. That’s what a stunt man was for.   
Feeling Rick’s leg spasm each time he thrusts in deeper puts a smile on Cliff’s face. He looks down at Rick’s fingertips, turning white as he holds his own thigh up to keep it on Cliff’s shoulder. 

“H-hey,” Rick says between breathy gasps and moans. “The f-fuck are you lookin’ at?”  
His eyes are glassy, tears just about to fall from them. Rick was a crier. Every single time, his emotions and the physical pleasure of being fucked brings him to tears.  
“Ah shit, sorry partner.”  
Cliff knew how Rick got when his attention wasn’t completely focused on him during sex.   
As if to make up for it, Cliff positions himself to graze Rick’s prostate with his cock.  
“J-Jesus...! Cliff!”  
“Yeah?”  
Cliff gives him his best smile before he brings his head down for a kiss. Rick gasps as their lips meet, the leaning forwards causing Rick to feel more filled than he’s ever before. A deep groan escapes through his nose as Cliff slips a tongue in between his lips.   
“Hah,” Rick laughs dryly as their faces part. “Fuckin’ hell.”  
“You feel that?” Cliff asks him. “All the way in here?”  
The rough pad of Cliff’s middle finger taps at the soft part of Rick’s stomach right between his belly button and where his neatly trimmed pubic hair started. 

Rick whines. Having Cliff point out exactly how deep his cock was nested inside of his own body was surreal but insanely arousing. 

“You d-drive me fuckin’ nuts,” he manages to sputter out before Cliff pulls out and rams himself back in with a wet slap.   
“I am your personal driver, after all.” Cliff jokes back. 

When with Cliff, there’s no trouble for Rick to be able to come. Sometimes it happens twice a night. Cliff always puts Rick first in priority with anything, but especially when they fuck. He makes sure Rick is okay, if he was feeling good, and cleans him up afterwards every time. Cliff never let him go without climaxing, which was a blessing and a curse. 

This particular time, his thighs pressed against his stomach with the weight of Cliff on them, had Rick coming so hard, he felt as if he was going to black out. His ass clenched tightly around the base of Cliff’s cock as he swore loudly in pleasure.   
He feels the semen spatter on himself; hot, wet, and sticky as the man fucking him watched his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.   
“Holy s-shit.”  
“You alright?”  
Before Rick could get half a nod in, Cliff kisses him again. In close proximity, he feels Cliff tense just as he ejaculates inside of Rick’s ass. Basking in the warmth spreading inside his lower abdomen, he tightens around Cliff’s softening cock as it left his body.   
It was Rick’s little way of teasing Cliff. It was hard to get Cliff to lose his composure even during times of intimacy, but Rick has seen the way Cliff’s eyes widened and Adam’s apple bobbed when he’d give him one last show of how much Rick loved having Cliff’s cock inside of him.   
Cliff watched and felt as the rim of Rick’s asshole clings to him as he pulled out. With a wet pop, his cock is free, and he inhales sharply watching Rick’s hole twitch.   
“Jesus...” he mutters.   
Finally letting his legs down for the first time in what seemed like forever, Rick wipes the tears from his eyes. Cliff lies down on the king size bed beside him with a soft thud.   
They both stare at the dim ceiling in silence for a minute.   
“I-I’m gonna go take a f-fuckin’ shower.”   
Rick tries to get up without letting Cliff’s come trickle out. He didn’t want to ruin the carpet on the way to the bathroom. Not that he was ever going to clean that up; Cliff was unofficially his housekeeper too.   
“You good on your own?”  
“‘m not a fuckin’ child,” Rick snaps back.   
Cliff chuckles as he watched Rick waddle awkwardly to the bathroom. 

As the door clicked shut, Cliff sighs deeply. He lets his muscles relax while Rick wasn’t looking. Cliff wasn’t sure why he was still playing cool in front of Rick. Of course he naturally was like this, but there were times when he was faking it. They’ve been together for a while now, and Cliff had already seen Rick in much more embarrassing situations. But he liked having Rick rely on him, the older figure that always kept his cool in any situation. And in complete honesty, when he did let the act slip a bit, Rick’s reactions were priceless.   
God, the way he fucking moved his body, the sounds he makes, the tears making his blue eyes fucking glitter. It was a miracle that Cliff was able to keep his composure in front of all that. 

He picks up the pack of cigarettes on the bedside table, lights one, and watches as the smoke swirls up into the ceiling before it disappears. 

Cliff can’t remember ever being happier with life. 

There was a time he thought that it would be fine if Rick never loved him back, as long as he could stay at his side. Just a loyal dog, always three steps behind; only following his master’s orders, never showing his own desires.

He thought it could be that way even after Rick got married.  
He didn’t need to be happy. He just wanted to see Rick happy. 

But Cliff was absolutely fucking miserable. 

So he thought he’d just disappear. Maybe it would be enough to watch Rick Dalton on the silver screen and on the TV. Rick would be fine. He’s handsome, works hard, and is talented. He’s got a home in the Hollywood Hills, and a world class director’s wife as a friend now. Rick was going to be alright without Cliff. Success was expected. 

But what Cliff Booth didn’t expect was to be loved in return. 

Rick Fuckin’ Dalton, spontaneous as ever, somehow is still able to surprise Cliff even after a decade of being by his side.   
He threw away every bit of what would have most likely been a perfectly normal and happy future; you know, one with a wife, some kids, a big house, and a warm family, to be with Cliff. 

What Cliff could give him was none of those things. He even tried to explain that to Rick, but he’d already signed the divorce papers, and Francesca had long been back in Italy. 

“I w-was looking in the wrong place,” he’d said. “You were always right here and I only just realized it.”

So just a week later, Cliff was shoving his belongings in the Karmann-Ghia, and stepping onto the front steps of Rick’s home.

Brandy made herself at home almost immediately. She loved Rick, and he loved to spoil her. 

And within that next week, Cliff moved from the couch, to the guest bedroom, and finally ended up in Rick’s obscenely large bed. 

Sometime within the second week, Cliff fucked the living hell out of Rick, but only because Rick has asked. 

“God, I don’t fucking deserve this much,” he said through gritted teeth.   
“D-don’t you fuckin’ say that shit,” Rick said back. He was surprisingly eloquent for a man with an absurd amount of Cliff’s dick shoved up his ass. “I want you. Don’t you w-want me?”  
Cliff thought for a moment. Of course he did. But he also didn’t.   
“I ain’t a man that deserves to have Rick Fuckin’ Dalton.”  
He snaps his hips into Rick as he spoke each each part of his name.   
“But I want to be yours.”  
He finishes his statement with a chaste kiss on Rick’s lips.   
Rick, mind hazy from pleasure, makes a confused face.   
“That makes n-no fuckin’ sense, asshole.”  
“I want to be owned by you. But I ain’t a man that has enough to have you all to myself.”  
Rick bursts into laughter.  
“So you wanna be m-my pet?”  
Cliff shrugs. That was exactly it.   
“Sounds about right.”  
He laughs again and wraps his legs tighter around Cliff’s waist.   
“Well Cliff buddy, I’ll gladly have you as mine.”  
Cliff couldn’t be happier.

Snapping out of his post-coital daze, Cliff took in another drag of the Red Apple Cigarette.  
Watching the last of the cigarette smoke disappear, Cliff got up to join Rick in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve literally been so busy doing a nsfw Cliff/Rick comic as a part of a what I’d describe as a Japanese 300+ page OUATIH anthology zine that I haven’t written anything in English for a while, so excuse any mistakes I’ve made.
> 
> I’ve also been putting more energy into drawing, so if you wanna check that out I have a pixiv compilation of all the OUATIH art I’ve been doing here! (https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/77919054 ) You’d most definitely need an account though, it gets a little nsfw.


End file.
